Leo Walker
Leon Walker '''(Born July 20th, 2025) is the 2nd child of Robyn Carter and Nicolas Walker. He is the 1st child to have pyrokinesis. General Description Leo appears strikingly similar to his father, with brown hair and gold eyes. As Leo gets older, Leo has grown noticeably taller over the years and more muscular. He also grew his hair out. His Lycan form is a bipedal wolf-like creature, and mainly brownish-gold. It has a pointed snout and ears. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and his five claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. Leo's eyes are gold with black scleras. He could transform at will and for extended periods of time, even being able to do a partial such as a hand or tail. Abilities * '''Physical Strength and Hand to Hand Combatant: Physically, Leo's body is in top form. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Leo is proficient in counterattacks, take-downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. Leo has shown tremendous strength where he can break steel doors down with one kick. In terms of speed, he could move huge distances in the blink of an eye. Leo is also highly durable being able to fight off attacks in point blank range that would kill someone instantly. * Intelligence: He is a proficient strategist, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. Leo is excellent at collaboration and can supplement his abilities with others. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''As a Lycan, Leo possesses enhanced canine-related human skills, his most powerful being his sense of smell. Leo can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average, making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent. His sense of smell can clearly determine the physical condition of an individual, even from a considerable distance. Trivia * Leo's full name is Leon Walker. * Leo's birthday is July 20, which makes him a Leo. * Leo is afraid of clowns. * Leo is ambidextrous but prefers to use his left hand. * Some special abilities of Leo include being able to mimic anyone's voice. * He has a history of watching scary movies. * He, Nick and Micah are the only ones in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family has copper brown and red hair. * He seems to be very good at manipulating people. * He is the exact middle kid. * He is into Pokemon. * Leo has the ability to shift between both fully human and fully feral forms Category:Characters Category:Strange Chronicles:Next Generation Category:Male Category:2025 Births Category:Leo Category:Lycanthrope Category:Brazilians Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Lupine Category:Kusarigama Category:Amber Eyes Category:Gold Eyes Category:Slit Pupils Category:Brown Hair Category:Light Olive Skin Category:AB Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Good Category:Combat Experience